Meeting new people
by orangetornado
Summary: Ikumi can see soul reapers. So who will she come across? (one shot)


Ikumi Unagiya. A very tough woman who could beat down a group of thugs just to kidnap a teenager. Yet now she was running. Running for her life, away from this monster-like thing . She had no idea what it was, she'd never seen one of them before. Her son, Kaoru, was at a sleepover at his friends house so she had some free time and decided to go to the park. Little did she know a giant creature was going to show up claiming that it wants to eat her.

It's a good thing she's strong so she can run for a long time. But she was starting to tire out. She ran behind a tree and stopped to catch her breath. The monster was getting closer, she could feel it. She picked up a large rock, came out from her hiding spot and hurled it at the monster as hard as she could. It flew right through the hole in its chest... _Dang._ Just then, the monster roared and picked her up in one hand.

"Aahh! Let me go!" Ikumi screamed while banging her fists on the monsters hand. It just gripped her tighter. Suddenly there was blood... and she was falling. Someone cut off the monsters arm. She hit the ground and tumbled a bit getting a few bruises here and there but the arm just disintegrated. She looked up to see a flying man cutting up the monster to bits before finally impaling it in the head. He wore a black kimono and held a sword. He glanced her way and caught her staring at him.

He smirked and came down to the ground in front of her. "Like what you see?" he said casually folding his arms.

Ikumi was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. She did like what she saw, he was quite handsome but she had no idea what's going on. "Wh-who a-are you? Tell me what just happened!"

He chucked and crouched down to her on the floor. "Honestly, I'm surprised you can even see me at all. You must be pretty strong. I'm Isshin Kurosaki. That creature you just saw is called a hollow. Basically they eat people so I bet you're pretty glad I came along."

Ikumi frowned. She was too shocked to be grateful. "I'm Ikumi Unagiya. You could've come a little sooner I'd say."

"What, no thank you, Ikumi?" Isshin asked in a mock sadness.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks." she said in a monotone voice.

He pouted. "Well, let me help you up anyway. Looked like you had a pretty bad fall." He held out his hand and she took it as she tried to stand up but failed.

"Ow!" She felt a sharp pain in her leg and fell but Isshin caught her. She looked up to him to see him looking down at her. They paused for a moment looking at each other. Ikumi blushed then coughed. "Um, sorry, I'll go home now- WAH!"

Before she could finish, Isshin slung her over his shoulder and flash stepped away. He stopped in front of his house letting her down completely dizzy and confused. "Why did you take me here?"

"Funny thing you should know about me is that I'm a doctor," He winked at her. "and I'm gonna fix up that leg."

Ikumis eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her face. "You don't need to do that." But he scooped her up in his arms and took her inside. The kids were at school so they were alone.

He sat her down on a chair, crouched down and examined her leg running his hand over it making her shiver slightly and blush. He stroked his chin like he was thinking then suddenly said "Hold my hand."

"W-what?" Ikumi asked but he just held his hand out to her. She took it.

"Close your eyes." He commanded and she obeyed.

She had no idea what he was doing but then a sharp shooting pain went through her leg and she screamed loudly tearing up. Her hand was now gripping his tightly. Isshin stood up and calmed her down. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He said soothingly while gently stroking her face, wiping away the tears. "You had some glass in your leg. I got it out, okay." She nodded calming down. He got some bandages from the cupboard and carefully applied them to her leg. "There you're all done." He said with a smile.

Ikumi smiled back. "Thank you, Isshin." She put her hands on his shoulders to help her stand then brought him into a tight embrace. "And thank you for saving me earlier." She said in his ear.

Isshin smiled and wrapped one hand around her waist pulling her closer and the other hand stroked her hair softly. They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to leave each others arms. She nuzzled his neck slightly and he ran his hand up and down her back slowly.

She sighed as they pulled apart. Her face was slightly red. "I, uh, better get home now." She said about to turn away but he stopped her.

Holding her face with both his hands he leaned down kissed her leaving her shocked and blushing madly. He smiled. "Or you could stay here a while." he suggested.

Ikumi grinned. "I would like that." and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Isshin may be just perfect for her.

**I like this pairing**


End file.
